Sharon Gaskell
Sharon Gaskell (later Bentley) was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 2182 - 1 Mar 1982 to Ep 2375 - 4 Jan 1984, and again in 1999, returning in Ep 4543 - 15 Jan 1999 and last appearing in Ep 4722 - 24 Nov 1999. She was played by Tracie Bennett. Biography Backstory Sharon Gaskell was born on the 22nd March 1965 to Geoffrey Gaskell and Karen Gaskell. Sharon had a brother Wayne Gaskell, and 2 other brothers. 1982-1984 Sharon was fostered by Rita and Len in early March 1982. Sharon held a 17th birthday party. She later developed feelings for Brian Tilsley who was married with a son. In late 1982, Sharon was offered a job in Sheffield. Len wanted her to stay but she decided to move on. In December 1983, Sharon returned when she heard that Len had died in a car crash. She fell for Curly Watts. Sharon also fell for the affections of Terry Duckworth. She and Curly went to a concert. In early January 1984, Sharon and Curly decided not to pursue their relationship and she returned to Sheffield. 1984-1999, life away from Weatherfield Sharon settled in Sheffield. Rita did mention her a few times but they lost contact with one another. In July 1998, 14 years after she last saw Rita, Sharon was mentioned when Rita was rushed to hospital with carbon monoxide poisoning. Alec said that Rita had not seen Sharon for years. Rita recovered. In regards to mentioning Sharon and how she had not seen Rita for years, Alec talked things up, as 6 months later, Sharon was to return to Weatherfield after 15 years away. In January 1999, Sharon decided to visit Rita to invite her to her wedding. 1999 Sharon returned to Weatherfield in mid January 1999 and was greeted by Rita. In March 1999, she found out that her fiancee Ian Bentley was cheating on her with Natalie Barnes. Rita said Natalie was a hard faced bitch. Sharon jilted Ian at the altar. Sharon became good friends with Sally Webster. Sharon later dated Danny Hargreaves but he was in love with Sally Webster. Sharon called Sally evil, and she tried to commit suicide. However Sally and Sharon made up. Sharon later reconciled with Ian Bentley and they quickly married, with Sally as a witness. Rita was not happy. In November 1999, Sharon decided to leave Weatherfield again with Ian. Ian said to Rita that they will be well away from her now, and she was never her real daughter. That night, Rita was on her way to the pub when she saw Sharon and Ian getting into their car. Sharon thought Rita had come to see them off but she was only on her way to the pub. Sharon said a goodbye to Rita and said she would always see her as a mother. Sharon told Rita to be happy for her and Ian as they are right for each other. Sharon took one last look at the Kabin the got into the car. A sobbing Rita watched as Sharon and Ian then drove away into the night, never to return to Weatherfield. Life after final departure from Weatherfield in 1999 Rita and Sharon later lost contact with each other. Whether Sharon and Ian had any children after 1999 is unknown. She was only 34 in 1999 so still young enough to have children. As of 2019, Rita is not in contact with Sharon and Sharon's whereabouts are unknown. Whether Sally is still in touch with Sharon is unknown. Memorable info Appearances: 1 March–8 December 1982, 12 December 1983–4 January 1984, 15 January–24 November 1999 Born: 22nd March 1965 Full Name: Sharon Bentley (Nee Gaskell) Parents: Geoffrey Gaskell and Karen Gaskell Siblings: Wayne Gaskell, 2 other brothers Spouse: Ian Bentley (1999-) Children: Unknown Trivia Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1982. Category:Characters last seen in 1999. Category:Owners Of The Kabin Category:1965 births. Category:1999 Marriages Category:Gaskell family